Dark Lullaby
by Kyuuka-Kaimei
Summary: A living, breathing child with the power to obliterate any planet she chooses. Two demons with unknown pasts. When Setsuna had first laid Hotaru in Relic's arms, she knew the girl was special. But... Just how special is she? ****Hotaru Centered****
1. Prelude : The Song Begins

Kyuuka Lynn Kaimei  
  
Your Answers.  
  
May 03 2003  
  
A Special thanks to Ankle for reviewing... your answer is the content of the second paragraph. Thanks again and much love...KLK  
  
Hey everyone! KLK here, announcing a new story idea. I want you to tell me if you like it. It's going to be a Yu Yu Hakusho crossover with Sailor Moon, slightly A/U, taking place mainly in the YYH dimension. It mainly deals with the subject of baby Hotaru, Silver Millenium era in Sailor Moon, and occuring just before the episode 'Rescue Yukina' in YYH.  
  
This story IS Hotaru centered, but as the story starts off, she is just an infant of no more than 2 months. For the first few chapters Relic and Ashuri, (Demons explained below..) Will have the most reign and character activity. Hotaru, in this story, is a baby of 2 months, growing gradually as she spends 'protection time' with Relic and Ashuri. As the story goes on she will experience 'growth spurts, and become involved in most of the fights using the powers of her dead planet, Saturn.  
  
It involves two OC, Relic and Ashuri, both demons of a sort. Relic is a half demon, half human, being a sort of tiger type. She does not have ears, like a kitsune, and looks largely human, excluding her claws, (retractable claws, sometimes covered with acrylic so not to alert humans when she visits the human world. Hotaru wouldn't be safe in Makai, duh. It will be exlained how she can do this without alerting Koenma, Botan, Kuwbara, or Yuusuke later on.) sharp canines, and peculiar gold-flecked crimson eyes. She also bears two tiger stripe markings on each cheeks and upon her arms, lower abdomen and calves.  
  
Ashuri is a full youkai, or demon, originating not from Makai but from a place he will not disclose. (yet...) He wields a katana, decorated with many symbols in a language dead to anyone but him. His powers are mainly fire-based, his personality dark and indifferent, sometimes violent. This makes him a strong and unpredictable fighter, though his platinum blonde hair (think Quatre only a bit longer and a smidge darker) and sunrise orange eyes fool you into thinking otherwise. If not for the show of his power, Ashuri could pass for being entirely human.  
  
Basically, I'm going to be playing off the fear of Hotaru in the Silver Millenium. The way I see it, when my story occurs the inners will just be going on 15, Usagi being 14, and Uranus and Neptune (Haruka and Michuru) will be 17 going on 18. Setsuna(Sailor Pluto) sees the hate Uranus and Neptune harbor for the newborn Saturn, and can only watch as they wage war on the planet. Seeing all, past present and furture, Setsuna understands Hotaru must live, and at the penalty of permanent stasis and possible death she stops time and carries Hotaru over to an entirely different timeline and dimension.  
  
This happens to be the Yu Yu Hakusho dimension, and rushing, Setsuna hands Hotaru to the first pure heart she can find. Semi-pure any way...and that's Relic. She takes the babe without too many questions, but on the way out Setsuna meets the obstacle of Ashuri. He recognizes her to some extent and demands an explination for her presense, not getting an answer at Setsuna is literally pulled back by Chronos. All he and Relic know is that Hotaru is important, and without saying why he helps to care for the babe.  
  
The story kind of starts a few weeks after Setsuna's arrival, and will backtrack on account of Relic and Ashuri's memories of the happenings. Yuusuke and his gang will later be pulled in, when Uranus and Neptune suddenly appear in thier dimension and unknowing of the whole situation, Koenma orders them to be rid of them.  
  
I want everyone to know this...that the sailors are NOT the bad guys in this story. They are merely misinformed and frightened of the destruction such a young one can cause, and that's a perfect thing to play off of.  
  
Thank you very much. I would appreciate it if you review this story idea and tell me if you wish me to write this story for you or not. Of course knowing me I'll write it anyway..but I don't feel like posting anything no one will read. I will also take any ideas for the title or the story itself...anything to add I promise I'll listen.  
  
Thanks again R&R please! KLK 


	2. Singing Me To Sleep

Dark Lullaby Kyuuka Lynn Kaimei May 6 2003  
  
Okay, so here's the first installment of Dark Lullaby, My first Sailor Moon, Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover! I'm a fairly new author...so please be nice!  
  
Characters:** (*In order of appearance*)** Relic : Age unknown (looks to be about 16)** Hotaru : 2-5 months (over span of chapter)** Ashuri : Age unknown (looks to be about 18)** Setsuna : Age unknown (appears to be in mid-twenites)** Kumori : 22 (human age)**  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of the characters created therin. I do however own Relic, Ashuri, Kumori, and this story line. You could sue, but I swear to the almightly sun that I'll sick my kitty on you!  
  
*~Kisses : Mwrow?~ *~KLK : Gett'm Kisses..go on...~ *~Kisses : *purrs and roll over.*~ *~KLK : *sweatdrop* Mumbles "Stupid Cat."~  
  
Chapter One: Singing Me To Sleep  
  
"I don't like this." She wrapped the small girl in her arms, trying in vain to chase away the demons with her mere warmth. Restlessly her eyes followed the raindrops that pattered on the glass window, and sighed as the girl settled against her breasts, pale porcelain hands fisting in her shirt. "Not at all."  
  
A deep, thoughtful voice came from behind her, the shadowed figure leaning by the hotel door sounding indifferent. "They'll be here soon."  
  
She frowned quietly, and slipped her arm around the child's back. At barely five months the infant was small and fragile, with porcelain peach skin and hair that was bright black, accented with a peculiar dark amythest. Turning towards the shadowy form, she held the baby gently to her chest, instictively rocking back and forth. The child was dreaming again, whimpering in her sleep. This was all she could do to comfort her.  
  
She watched him stand full height, a good two inches taller than she, and heard instead of saw him slide his long blade into it's sheath. In the dark, he took the sheath and clipped that to a worn black leather belt beneath his dark leather trenchcoat.  
  
"You're leaving?" He had already turned, but she saw the shake of his head in the semi-dark room, lit only by the dim glow of the moon outside.  
  
"I'm going to head them off." He opened the door, and took a step forward, pausing midway as if he had forgotten something. "Relic? Take good care of Firefly, alirght?"  
  
Relic smiled softly, and hugged Hotaru tight to her chest, sighing softly. "I'll protect her with my life." With another nod of approval he stepped away, the door clicking softly behind him. Once more she stepped towards the window, loosing one hand from holding Hotaru to follow the trail of a raindrop with her index finger.  
  
Outside, he was walking through the rain, black trenchcoat blowing in the fierce storm wind. Lightning struck, and for a moment thier eyes met, shocking sunrise orange against gold-flecked crimson. Her quick eyes took in his features, platinum blonde hair damp across his head, chisled chest under a soaked black wifebeater, Baggy black pants of a tough jean material succuming to the strong wind, laying heavily over black sneakers.  
  
He smirked, as did she, and just before the light died she saw him mouth two words. Words that seemed to take on his voice in her mind. ^Until Then.^  
  
"Right." She said quietly to the room, to the rain, the darkness, and him. "Until then Ashuri." When the lightning flashed once more, Ashuri was gone, and baby Hotaru slowly opened her brilliant violet eyes. "Hello there little Firefly."  
  
The little girl gurgled, and carefully Relic turned her to a cradle position, supporting her head with her elbow, her neck with the curve of her arm, and her back and legs with her other arm. Gently she bounced her, and smiled as the girl giggled.  
  
Moving her again, she put Hotaru's back to her chest, linking one arm around Hotaru's stomach and the other under her bottom so that they were both facing the window. Hotaru grew solemn, and Relic smiled softly, speaking. "You know the danger little one, don't you?" She paused, resting her chin on the small head of messy black locks. "The danger Ashuri is walking into willingly for you? The danger that approaches us even now. At any rate I will protect you. And he will too, in any way he can."  
  
Hotaru cooed quietly, and in the window Relic watched the symbol for Saturn set itself upon the babe's reflected forehead. At the same time, a symbol appeared on her own refelction, a golden star intertwined with a black Saturn symbol, placed in the right crook of her neck. She reached to trace the smooth skin there, smiling quietly as she realized the symbols were no longer confined to either of thier reflections.  
  
"You accept my protection then, child of Saturn?" she asked. Hotaru cooed once more, and giggled quietly as both symbols faded, as if nonexistant. Though it could not be seen, Relic felt it there, marring her skin, and she liked the sensation it gave. She turned Hotaru to her breast, hugging her close, the infant's head over her shoulder.  
  
Walking towards the still made bed of the hotel room, she picked up a small light purple diaper bag, and slung it over her free shoulder.  
  
They were on thier way. She chanted it mentally, almost hoping that Ashuri could hear her thoughts. She had no idea just how they were tracking the child, and even Ashuri couldn't hold them off for long. She had to move, and fast.  
  
She picked car keys off the white nightstand, sticking them in the pockets of her baggy black jeans, and gently laid Hotaru on the bed closest to the door. It was messier, being the one she and Hotaru had slept in. Ashuri had kept watch all night, and she had not the sense to wake halfway through the night after traveling so long. She was normally solitary.  
  
Hotaru watched with curious violet eyes as she slipped a waiting dark purple raincoat over the child's light purple footie, vaugely realizing she'd somehow color coordinated the child and her belongings. Scolding herself mentally, she picked the child up once more, returning the previously dropped bag to her shoulder and giving the room a calculating and slow once-over. Her eyes wandered idly to a message she herself had scrawled into the drywall, and she grinned ferally. It read, in letters of refined script, mocking, 'You'll never take her.'  
  
She smirked, satisfied, and walked to the door, opening it with a soft swing and ignoring the squeak it made in protest. She knew for a fact they'd find it. Ashuri would lead them here in cruel mockery sooner or later.  
  
She was glad he had come along and offered his skilled hands in service. Though her fighting skills were prime, she could not afford a fight. She couldn't chance the high danger to Hotaru at such a small age. She looked down upon the babe and shuddered at the thought. At any case, she above all knew if she did have a run in with the enemy, with her last breath Hotaru, her baby would be protected. They'd never take her Firefly. Never.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She was asleep. After over one hour of driving in the comfortable 'stolen' Suv, Hotaru was peacefully and more importantly, quietly sleeping in her carseat.  
  
For a moment, she glanced at the girl, and smiled. Such a small thing, and yet this little one held so many secrets. Hotaru held power uncomprehensible, if Setsuna hadn't lied. Relic belived the old warrior though. Who would sacrifice thier very life for a lie? It didn't seem one like Setsuna would die for anything, let alone such a small child's future. Hotaru was important. Relic knew this, and even if she had just been a mere mistake, she would have gone on protecting her like the porcelain doll she so very closely resembled. How had she come to this in the first place? Setsuna, Hotaru, Ashuri? The Earth Realm itself? It seemed years ago, and yet it had barely been three months. She remembered...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you mean?" She demanded, baring her fangs, claws extended towards this woman who stood so clamly before her. The bundle in her arms smelt distinctively lavender, and slightly human. It bothered her highly, and she didn't know if she liked just where this conversation was going. She'd show this human how much she, a demoness, disliked when things did not go her way. Perhaps it was her father's inherited ego talking, or maybe it was the strong dislike of the fact that this human had come into her domain, knowing so much that she'd told no one  
  
"You can hide her, and protect her." The woman insisted, and Relic found her self staring deep into her crimson red eyes so like her own. Like her own in so many ways, she was surprised.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded, breaking the strange trance, "And who is she?" She sniffed harshly, no time to be delicate to her sensitive nose. "You don't smell entirely human, either of you." The woman smiled, and somewhere deep down Relic was both amused and irritated at the gesture.  
  
"I'm not, and neither is she. I did not doubt you couldn't sense it. My name is Setsuna, and she is Hotaru. I can tell you no more." Relic was surprised as the woman grew solemn, and she got this strange feeling that she was running out of time.  
  
She almost growled at the thought, but restrained herself, listening as the woman spoke again. "You will understand soon, why Hotaru is such a special child. Until then, I know I ask much, but I pray you watch her, guard her with all you have. Protect this child from all harm."  
  
The child was offered, and slowly, Relic extended her arms to take her, her claws retracting at the same time. She was given, and as she cradled the infant in her arms she watched her small face, met suddenly with bright orbs of violet as they were opened in mere curiousity. For a split second, Relic saw fear in those eyes, fear and a bit of turmoil, but it was replaced so very quicky by acceptance Relic wasn't sure she'd actually read it there.  
  
The baby giggled, and Relic found herself giving the baby a finger to hold, tiny fist gripping it with such strength she was convinced she was no normal human child. Setsuna had said the child wasn't human, yes, but she'd only half-believed her.  
  
She was instantly captivated, almost obligated to keep the child who had accepted a Demon, the nearly human child who had smiled toothlessly up at the solitary kitsune.  
" How old is she?" Relic asked, but recieved no answer. She looked up quickly, eyes scanning the area to no avail. Setsuna was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relic had taken a silent vow to protect Hotaru since that day, along with making some drastic changes. Demons in Makai weren't keen on strangers, or children in general, and it didn't help that small Hotaru looked and smelled distinctly human. Demons were even less keen on Humans. Relic was farmiliar enough with the human realm to blend unnoticed, but she was sure her absense would raise high questions.  
  
Relic sighed as she glanced at Hotaru once more, stopped at a highway crossroad. She had made it to the human world, obviously, but not without minor obstacles to jump.  
  
She smiled at the thought, and sunk into nostalgia as the light paused briefly on red.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She's Human!"  
  
Relic growled, holding Hotaru gently, and spoke in a warning tone. "I didn't ask what species she belongs to Kumori. I asked how old she is."  
  
Kumori swallowed, nodding quietly, and extended his arms to take the child, Relic handing her over with a look that spoke menace to any who dared harm her child. Kumori sighed, and set the babe on a sterile medical table, padded in such a way so the infant couldn't roll too much. He was used to the threats. It came with owning a hospital that serviced both humans and demons. However such a case as this he'd never seen, and he knew Relic fairly well. She was spontaneous yes, and though she didn't mind humans, she didn't favor them. This was something definetly unexpected.  
  
He felt her crimson laced eyes on him as he pulled the blanket from the babe's form, finding her clothed in a light purple footie. She was surprisingly calm as he unbuttoned it and laid a semi-warm stehescope on her small chest, checking the heartbeat and finding nothing wrong.  
  
"I'll be franc Relic." He said as he buttoned the babe back up, running a hand through his cropped bronzed hair as Relic recieved the infant form the medical table. "What are you doing with a human? And what do you plan to do with her?"  
  
Relic smirked quietly as she wrapped the girl back in her blanket, securing her in her arms. "If you must know darling Kumori, I plan on going to the human world."  
  
Kumori couldn't help it, he gasped. "But..."  
  
Relic's smirk deepened. "I know. I know. Ceratin death, Spirit Detective, The Great Koenma and The Grim Reaper. The humans and demons who defeated the Four Saint Beasts. Thing is, Firefly here is in more danger here than anyhwere, and I promised to keep her safe. You understand?" Kumori nodded.  
  
"I think I do."  
  
"Good. Wish me luck then? There's blood on my trail, I know it."  
  
Kumori smiled softly. "Of course Relic, always." He watched her walk towards the door, and snapped out one last comment before she left. "She's two months Relic, and you make a darling mother!" It was met with an amused smirk, and a predominant flash of her middle finger, and then the mysterious demoness was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That day had been an end, as well as a new beginning. It had also been the day she'd met the mysterious and frustrating Ashuri.  
  
Relic had never been quite sure why Ashuri insisted upon helping her care for Hotaru. All she knew was that he had somehow been aqquainted with Setsuna, and felt guarding 'Firefly' was his duty. He'd never really said it aloud, but she could see it in his eyes, his body movement. Whenever he looked upon Hotaru, she saw the duty there, not burden, but duty, along with love, the slightest bit, and stubborn will. She smiled at the thought. There was more stubborn will than anything.  
  
Sometimes she wondered if her eyes gazed upon the infant that way as well. A beep of the car behind her urged her to press her foot to the gas petal, and her car drove on without her, she once again lost in an ocean of memories.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She felt the changes take place, her markings fading to leave smooth tanned mocha skin, her eyes darkening to mahoghany brown. Her claws shrunk, as did her fangs, and the bright gold highlights of her ebony hair faded to a more subtle bronze. Hotaru seemed delighted by the whole thing, giggling softly, and Relic had to smile as she bounced the babe in her arms.  
  
Behind her was the bi-way, the nexus that would lead her to the human world, and her reason for changing her appearance. She was rather humanesque to begin with, excluding her markings, claws, fangs, and eyes, so it wasn't hard. It was true that she was Kitsune, a type anyway, but unlike most she did not possess cat ears, instead bearing human ones. Mony hoops of silver, small enough to almost hug her lobe, ran the whole way down her right ear, but her left held three hoops and a unique blood red gem. Her reflexes spoke of a kitsune, sharp hearing, night vision and an excellent sense of smell, but the change hindered them not.The change wasn't exauhgsting in any way either. It was like, pulling a piece of herself back. The sensation was strange, but no where near tiring.  
  
Idly, she brushed a strand of her long layered bangs out of her left eye, and listened. Her hair was usually short and boycut, cropped a bit in the back with a sort of layer and unusually long bangs. The style didn't change when she was in her false form, but it was usually highlighted with a natural pale gold, and that drew too much attention in the human world. Despite not fearing him, even respecting him, she didn't wish to run into the Spirit Detective. Thier confrontation would come when it should. Her usual black gi was replaced by baggy black human jeans she'd 'borrowed' from Kumori, and a hunter green top, for extra camoflauge. She was sure her gi would've drawn some unwanted attnetion. Considering how revealing it was.  
  
She paused, and took a delicate sniff of the air, speaking softly. "Come out. I know you're there." From the shadow of the forest stepped a male, his distinctly orange sunrise eyes surveying her with cold indifference.  
  
"May I help you?" She asked, unconciously hugging Hotaru closer to her. He merely smirked, which slightly amused her, it being both hauntingly beautiful and deadly at the same time. Right off the bat she decided she liked him.  
  
"I am Ashuri." His voice was not loud but deep, and undertoned strength, and high confidence. " I have come to protect the child."  
  
She waited, but he said nothing more, and with a slight nod she continued towards the shimmer in the air that marked the nexus. "Coming?" she asked.  
  
He nodded as she looked him over, just for a second. A deadly sword was at his side, the sheath decorated in runes she could not decipher, and though he wore a long leather trench coat she could tell his body was well chisled. In his left ear he had three earrings, two hoops at the bottom, thicker than most and closed off with black berings, and one at the top, a gem of dark blackish blue. He passed for a human, if you overlooked his dazzling orange eyes, and sheathed katana.  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relic hadn't really known Ashuri that long, barely three months, but she had easily been convinced that he was trustworthy. One look at he and Hotaru voiced it without words. The way he held her just so, the calm she seemed to lay over his hardened features every time she was about him. It was right, and goddess forbid she interfere. Ashuri came to protect Hotaru and nothing was going to block him from that task.  
  
Sometimes, she wondered if he was protecting her as well, sometimes. She remembered his voice, his deep voice, but sweet, in a dream that was half awake...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She is the first Princess of Saturn."  
  
Relic was confused. "But she was sent to Makai. You brought her to Makai. Why Setsuna? As I understood it the Silver Millenium and Silver Alliance guaranteed peace to all. Why does she whimper in her sleep?"  
  
Setsuna sighed. "I cannot explain in a way, that can make you understand just why I had to bring Hotaru here, but I can show you. I can let you feel, see, know, what happened then."  
  
"This is but a dream.."  
  
"But the images I show you shall be more real than ever. It will be the last information I can give you before my reserves run out."  
  
Relic nodded. "I understand. Sayonara then Setsuna-sama."  
  
Setsuna nodded, and Relic had no time to blink, breathe, or even scream as she was thrown into images of weapons and battle, pungent smells of metallic blood and gore, and feelings of anger, fear and guilt. It was enough, to snap her from her dream, gasping for breath she had forgotten to inhale.  
  
Half-awake, half trapped in the lasting horror of the images, she glimpsed Ashuri, rocking Hotaru slowly in his arms, glimpsed his orange eyes suddenly peering down on her, felt his hand smooth the sweat over her forehead, not remembering how she'd gotten so hot.  
  
After a few moments, she heard a deep hum, which cleared and echoed, becoming a song in her head. It took her a few moments to realize it was Ashuri who was singing, and she settled into disassembled thought.  
  
Hotaru was Princess of Saturn, yes, and the Silver Alliance had killed her family in fear. In fear of the power Hotaru was to recieve as future Sailor Saturn, Death and Rebirth. The small one would eventually have the ability to destroy an entire planet at whim. The anchient scripts the other Senshi of the alliance had read, the scripts that had stoked the fear of Sailor Saturn within them, had skipped over the fact that the small one would die herself dare she do such a thing. Seeing the problem before hand, being the senshi of time, Setsuna had rescued Hotaru from the threat of battle and death, bringing her here. This though, ended in penalty for the Princess of Pluto, so forbidden to interfere with other times and places. From her penalty stasis, ordered by her grandfather Chronos, Setsuna had gathered just enough power to send her the dream and the explination, as well as a warning. The remaining Senshi, Seven all together, still had a chance of making it to find Hotaru with the power of the moonhchild. Relic would have to be on her guard, and protect Hotaru at all costs until Pluto herself came once again for her leave.  
  
Her train of thought, died, ran off it's tracks as a cold cloth hit her forehead, and she gasped involuntarily, listening to the soft hum of Ashuri's song. She felt Hotaru being laid beside her breast, felt her arm circle around her protectively, but it was distant, and she was on the edge of sleep when she gained enough power to whisper.  
  
"Ashuri?" He looked down on her, she need not see it for she could feel it, and she spoke once more, a bit stronger, but not by much. "Thanks for singing me to sleep."  
  
Her 'welcome' was a warm hand on her brow, and a soft kiss on her forehead, but the warmth of sleep from there was all she knew.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for the first chapter of Dark Lullaby, so how did you like it? I know there's not much Hotaru action in it, but you have to remember, at this point she is still an infant, and unable to express herself as the Firefly we all know and love. Alot more YYH will come up in the next chapter, so be patient!  
  
Next Chapter: Relic meets the famed Spirit Detective Yuusuke Urameshi for the first time, and what's this? Uranus and Neptune in the YYH Dimension?  
  
"We wish Chaos on the world that hides the dark one." Neptune hissed. "And we wish Chaos on you!!"  
  
If you love me...and my kitty kisses..you'll press that pretty little purple button on the bottom of the screen...won't you? .....Please?? PRESS GO!  
  
********~~~~~******!!!REVIEW PLEASE!!!******~~~~~******** 


End file.
